


深蓝绸缎

by Hyukee_Haru0415



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyukee_Haru0415/pseuds/Hyukee_Haru0415
Summary: 灵感来自ckh生日直播宿舍破车
Kudos: 1





	深蓝绸缎

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自ckh生日直播  
> 宿舍破车

桌子上的蛋糕点缀的新鲜草莓，都抵不过旁边曺圭贤、金厉旭两个人甜甜蜜蜜的氛围。  
厉旭拿起酒杯，另一只手绕过去摸了摸圭贤的头，搭在了他的椅背上，抿了一口烧酒，“你收到什么礼物了啊？”  
圭贤往后轻轻一靠，“呀说什么礼物啊，你就是礼物。”  
沉默。  
戴着的白色毛绒帽子阻止了李赫宰想要用眼骂人的冲动，他扯了扯嘴角，低头看手机。  
kkt的对话框那一边还是一片平静，只有自己发出去的一串，没有回音。  
“圭贤为了和饭一起过生日在宿舍开直播，可是我好饿，他都不给我做饭。”  
“东熙哥来了，灵九也来了，我们打算做铁板鸡。”  
“呀李东海今天你弟弟过生日，没有祝福么？还是已经睡觉了？”  
“李东海你不在，旁边两个人秀的正嗨呢，留我一个人。”  
“我好酸，海海。”  
“海海，睡着啦？”  
“海海？”  
啧，李东海你个小没良心的。

关掉了直播，三个男人又喝了一会，最后剩下还稍微清醒点的曺圭贤收拾残局，又拎着喝醉的厉旭去了他房间，而喝到微醺的李赫宰回了自己的宿舍，打算睡到自然醒。  
深蓝色的丝绸睡衣一沾上床就钻进了被子里。  
彻底睡过去之前李赫宰恨恨的编辑了一条kkt发过去，“李东海你给我等着。”

首尔的早上阳光很好，初冬的城市渐渐苏醒，车水马龙流动。  
李赫宰不是自己醒过来的，是被溜进门的一个人挠脚心挠醒的，他醒转之后迷迷糊糊发现自己的睡相还被录了像。  
敢这么对他的除了自家调皮鬼还有谁。  
“今天想起来我了？昨晚丢下我一个人。”李赫宰带着刚睡醒的鼻音说。他抱着被子翻了个身，往床里挪了挪，留出来一个人的空间。  
“不是你说让我等着么？我这不就来宿舍了嘛。”那双清澈的大眼睛扑闪扑闪，像是家猫一样狡黠又灵动。  
李东海把出门随手拽上穿的羽绒大衣挂在衣帽架上，就蹭进来李赫宰的被窝。“赫，今天外面可冷了呢，下午还要去跑行程。我一大早就过来找你了，我好吧~”  
李赫宰把他搂过来，揉揉他细软的黑发发顶，闭眼在他额头上落下轻柔的一个早安吻。  
“你个没良心的小家伙。”  
李东海眨眨眼，甚是好看。哎，真是败给他了，李赫宰笑了下。  
在他怀里调整了个舒服的姿势之后，李东海突然抬起头，“对了赫，我有没有跟你说过”  
“嗯？”  
“你新换的睡衣很性感。我喜欢。”  
他抬起手，指尖拂过深蓝色睡衣的光滑表面，从肩线往中间，滑过李赫宰的喉结，又向下勾勒丝绸V形领口露出来的冷白皮肤。  
一直到胸口，李东海的手指被抓住，“宝贝，现在还是早上，你是在玩火。”李赫宰微眯着眼睛，向怀中人低语。  
李东海没有说话，伸出舌尖舔了舔李赫宰敏感的耳垂，轻轻咬了下。

李赫宰翻身把李东海压在底下，“海海，今天早上很主动嘛。”  
“李赫宰，我等着呢。”李东海一声轻笑，明媚的眼睛里透着些许情欲。  
“嗯宝贝，我很喜欢。”嗓音喑哑。

李赫宰吻了下去，舌舔过他的唇珠，又灵活的撬开了牙关。  
李赫宰的吻技过于高超，吻的他晕头转向，李东海也不知道什么时候，原本好好穿着的毛衣和裤子被轻车熟路的脱下，乳尖接触到空气一下子变硬。于是他有点报复性的扯开那丝绸睡衣的扣子，胡乱给李赫宰脱下上衣，抚摸着他线条优越的臂膀和腹肌。  
两个人在床上滚来滚去，互相吻的晕晕乎乎，像是末日里一起登上了世界上最后一条小船，在无边海浪中晃荡，能做的只有抱紧对方。  
原本在李东海腰上的手不知道什么时候落在了李东海富有弹性的臀瓣上，骨节分明的手反复揉捏着柔软的臀肉，两个人的下身顶在一起，就像它们的主人在床上一样纠缠。  
李赫宰扯掉了李东海洇出一小片深色水痕的内裤，把李东海圆润前端滴出的水轻轻抹开，“骚宝贝，你看看。”在舞台上认认真真释放魅力的人，在床上就变得又体贴又霸道，总是爱说荤话。  
“呀赫！讨厌死了你。”李东海也没闲着，在快感中摸索着脱掉李赫宰的深蓝丝绸睡裤，迎接上弹出来的早已勃起的巨物。他顺着柱身向上舔去，又含住李赫宰的龟头，费力张大嘴，想要容纳他的尺寸，手扶着未能含进去的阴茎，头前后摆动着。  
“嘶...”，李赫宰觉得快感一阵阵涌来，按着李东海开始扩张。手指顺着润滑剂和甬道里的淫水自然的推进，被扩张开的穴肉温热柔软。修长的手指在他身体里进出轻转，偶尔划过那个凸起位置，还使坏的捻动按压，引来身下人一声声婉转的呜咽。  
两个人多年磨合，对对方的身体已经足够熟悉，李赫宰早已经把李东海的身体开发个七七八八。每次性爱时他的身子敏感的不行，眼睛里清纯又魅惑，让李赫宰爱得沉沦。  
李赫宰抽出手指，俯下身来，让李东海双手环着他的脖颈，自己轮流含弄着李东海的两个乳头，揉着他因常年健身而柔韧丰满的胸乳，听着李东海低泣似的呻吟，突然下身一个挺动，炙热硕大的性器进入了李东海的身体。  
“啊！赫...唔...慢一点，你太大了...”  
哪怕已经做过很多次，还是没法一下子适应李赫宰的性器，每每李东海都觉得自己有被捅穿的危险。  
“宝贝，”李赫宰动作丝毫没有放慢节奏，“慢一点你怎么爽啊。”公狗腰不断挺动，抽插的又深又狠，带着李东海在欲望的浪潮里起伏。李东海像是溺水的人抓住最后一根稻草一样抓着李赫宰，喘息着，感觉被抛上浪尖，又被拽入深海。  
“嗯...唔呀...”男人呜咽着，像一只被欺负恨了楚楚可怜的小猫，鼻尖红红的，两颊晕上情欲的绯红，眼睛里不自觉的蓄了泪水，像是一汪亮晶晶的星空。  
李赫宰在李东海耳边低语，嗓音沙哑而带着欲望的深沉，“宝贝，现在厉旭圭贤还在宿舍，叫的小点声。”  
李赫宰拽来旁边刚刚扔开的深蓝睡衣，用微凉柔顺的丝绸袖子，将李东海的双手绑在一起打了个结，然后亲吻上李东海右胸口上的小痣，这让李东海感到一阵酥麻从心口蔓延开。  
“才刚刚开始呢，海海。”


End file.
